A Field Trip
by bynadryal cumbernoodle
Summary: Peter Parker is excited for the field trip that is until he realizes it is to Avengers tower as the Avengers are like family to him and are sure to go out of their way to embarrassed him. The school bully "Flash" could also end up seriously injured if he doesn't quit using Peter's school nickname and on top of it all Thor can't keep a secret and refers to Peter as child of spiders
1. A Trip?

Peters POV

I rushed eagerly towards the kitchen where the Avengers were sitting around a pack of donuts fighting over them.

"Puny midgardians!!! " Boomed Thor as he dove head first towards the center of the table.

"I'll be taking these thank you very much" Stark said as he flew over the table and grabbed the donuts fully clothed in his iron man armor.

On one end of the table you could hear Bucky and Natasha having a heated conversation in Russian.

Clint had perched himself on a wooden beam and swooped down to steal the donuts back from Mr Stark. This caused Thor and Ironman to respond by attacking him for the donuts.

In the corner of the room Bruce and Steve were having a casual conversation in the midst of all this ruckus.

I webbed up to the ceiling where I perched on the wooden beams Hawkeye had been using moments before, I simultaneously webbed Thor, Hawkeye and Iron man to the wall while grabbing the donuts with my webs.

"AH, Child Of Spiders has Awoken at last, " Shouted Thor grinning, "now can I please get a donut? "

Smiling I reached into the pack and tossed him one with pink icing(his favorite) before jumping down to the floor and setting them down on the table and grabbing one for myself.

The Avengers grumbled but eventually the argument calmed down and they resolved to share the donuts.

Steve smiled at me, "good job kid I could never get them to calm down, "

I grinned before responding, "all in a day's work for the friendly neighborhood spiderman. " He laughed as if I had said something funny.

I still can't believe that I'm here! In the Avengers tower! Aunt May had been letting me stay weekends here since she knew that I was spiderman now. I love all the avengers like family but it is still hard to not be shocked when I wake up and see them.

Mr. Stark grabbed a donut before sitting down beside me l, "so kid anything happening at school today? "

I groaned remembering what day it was "I completely forgot it's the school field tip today, school might run late but don't worry Aunt May said I could still come by here for dinner. "

Steve interrupted the conversation, "you wouldn't want to miss that its Tony's turn to cook, you know he usually manages to get out of it you shouldn't miss it. "

Mr. Stark sighed, " I completely forgot about that I'll probably make pizza or something. So kid where's this field trip to? "

My mouth was filled with donut and large crumbs were falling out as I answered, " I don't know it's supposed to be some big surprise, " I glance down at my watch panicking as I see the time. "See you later, " I yell an extra donut in hand as I rush into the elevator and tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take me down.

Happy is waiting to drive me to school in a rather inconspicuous black car, (Peter doesn't want people to know his connection to Tony) I fidget in nervous anticipation as I wonder what the mysterious field trip could be. We arrive at the school and I run over to where Ned and MJ are waiting outside the bus.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't notice the time." I apologized

"Don't worry about it Peter just don't do it again, next to me we might just leave you. " Mr. Harrington paused before returning to the speech he had been making before I arrived, "as I was saying this is a very important building so I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

The class just nodded along and I tuned out most of what he was saying. Finally we were allowed to board the bus and I found a seat near the front of the bus and Ned Sat beside me.

Flash was one of the last people to enter the bus he shoved me as he walked towards the back.

Finally we were able to leave, I spent most of the ride in and out of sleep listening to music. I was jerked out of my daydreams by Ned nudging me. "P-p-peter you're gonna wanna see this, " Curiously I looked up to see the one and only Avengers tower. My home away from home. This was not going to be good.


	2. The Tower

The bus screeched to a halt right in front of the intimidating building leaving no doubt that this was the field trip.

"Now I know you are probably excited to see the Avengers but they usually remain on the higher floors and we will be touring the lower floors" Mr Harrington informed the class and after a loud groan escaped the students he continued, "-but don't worry the lower levels are more than fascinating, they contain workshops for interns and many higher quality labs where thing are invented for stark Industries. Don't forget the Avengers museum. "

The rest of the class was excited and still seemed happy about the thought that there was still a chance they could meet the avengers. I knew better all the Avengers would find an excuse to make a guest appearance just to embarrass me.

We all started to file put of the bus and Mr Harrington had us stand outside the building as he counted to see how many students he had.

"Penis" I quickly turn around to see Flash running up behind us, "now I guess we're all going to find out the truth about your internship, " Sarcastically he used air quotes around the word internship which only infuriated me.

Calm down. Breathe. Once I was calm enough to know I wasn't going to lash out I responded to him with a sigh, "I do have an internship."

He laughed, "as if Tony Stark would hire you, he only hires college students. Penis Parker just wants attention. "

MJ stood protectively in front of me glaring at him, "what did you just say to my friend?"

Flash look scared for a split second but then he just smiled and said "well I guess we'll find out won't we Penis, " He walked away from us and towards the back of the group.

MJ was furious but I calmed her down as Mr. Harrington led us into the building.

The lady at the front desk immediately noticed me and waved. Truthfully I don't remember her name but I see her ever day as I head up to the top floor. She smiled and continued vigorously waving until I waved back.

The rest of the class stood in shock. I guess they had truly believed Flash when he claimed I was making it all up for attention. Sadly that didn't convince Flash he grabbed onto my shoulder and whisper yelled into my ear, "how did you convince her to pretend to know you? Did you pay her?"

I sighed, "no, we didn't even know we were having a field trip here how could I?" He still glared at me accusingly and I just stared ahead and ignored him.

The front desk clerk started handing out visitor's passes to all the students but passed over me. I didn't make an issue of it, I was one of the few people allowed to go in and out without a security pass but Flash noticed.

"Parker didn't get a pass!!! " He yelled at the top of his lungs getting the attention of the whole class.

The receptionist who was passing out the temporary security classes just smiled, "Mr. Parker does not need a security pass now if there are no more questions please pass through the weapons detector. "

The whole class just kind of stared at me confused and shocked but Flash just glared even more threateningly.

We passed through the weapon detector no problem surprisingly F.R.I.D.A.Y did not say anything as I passed through.

I was in the clear, in the tower and none of the avengers knew I was here. I smiled happily until I heard a familiar voice, "kid what are you doing here? I just dropped you off at school. "

"Hi Happy" I did a small nervous wave, "my surprise field trip turns out to be here"

He smiled, "oh Tony will want to know this, "

"Please, please don't tell Mr. Stark, " The rest of the class just stared at the two of us in surprise as we talked. Happy didn't reply he just walked away in a hurry.

Mr. Stark knows that means all the Avengers are going to know


	3. The Death of Flash

The class was wondering around the lobby area as our tour guide had never arrived. "Gather over here," yelled a all too familiar voice. When I look up to the sound I saw Mr. Stark grinning at me, "since there are no available interns I guess I will have to lead your tour. "

Immediately you could several of the girls in class give off fangirl screeches. The whole class seemed to be in awe and enamored by whatever he said. "This way, " Tony motioned leading the class towards the Avengers museum.

He glanced back behind me as walked. We reached the museum and Tony immediately walked over to the spiderman part and started giving a long speech about how inexperienced spiderman is and how spiderman would be nothing without him and he continued to taunt and make fun of the early spiderman costume design.

He then gave a brief overview if the rest and let us wander around. I walk over to him while nobody is paying attention, "why are you here? "

"Do you honestly think I would miss this" He asked, "time for questions"

The group of students quickly gathered around him asking boring questions that I already knew the answers to and so far this experience had not been to bad that was until Flash spoke up, "do you really know Penis Parker? "

I had never seen Mr. Stark glare at anyone with such anger, his eyes seemed to light on fire and his mouth turned into a awful scowl.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!! "

Flash looked as if he were about to pee himself. He seemed to understand that now was a good time to have some common sense and not say anything.

Tony stormed away leaving the tour group staring out at the direction in which he left

After a few minutes a intern came and led us into the next room. An abandoned training room. Except it wasn't abandoned. We walked into the room to see all of the Avengers glaring at us with fake smiles. They were dressed in full Avengers gear which they never did for training.

Ned was the only who knew that I was spiderman and he too looked concerned but the rest of the class just stood there starstruck. That is except for MJ she had her nose in a book and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything around her.

Nat comes straight to me and starts talking in Russian"паук, мы все знаем об издевательствах, и мы поговорим об этом"(translation - we all know about the bullying and we will talk about it)

"извините, пожалуйста, не убивайте его" (sorry please don't kill him)

She just smiled and walked towards the other Avengers who just stood and gave Flash a death glare that he was completely oblivious to.

The students stared at me once again confused and thanks to my super senses I could hear everything they said.

"So... I need a volunteer" Steve asked a obnoxiously fake grin on his face. He looked out over the crowd and pretended to look for a moment when he finally called flash to the center of the class.

"We will now be demonstrating how to defend yourself, " Steve told the class

No way this was going to go well but all I could do was watch as Flash walked happily towards his demise.

Nat turned to Flash "attack me, " He just stared at her

"What do you want? "

"Attack me"

For once I understood flash because I would not be rushing into that fight

I hear a loud yell like some sort of battlecry as he runs towards black widow with his fist in the air.

She easily sidestep his punch and trips him. She then grabs him forcing him into a headlock, she hold him there as he squirms and steps on one of toes probably breaking it judging from the loud crack as she gets up.

The class is scared, frozen in a state of surprised shock. Nat turns to look at Flash who is now crying uncontrollably on the floor, "don't ever bully Peter again or anyone for that matter or next time it will be a lot worse than a broken toe. "

The class turns towards me staring and muttering before they all stop and listen once they hear Mr. Stark, "leave just go and don't ever so much as look at Peter again or you will never be able to go to college or get a job"

Mr Harrington gathered his nerves and interrupted, " But Mr stark sir it is a school field trip he can't just leave-" He was quickly silenced by a glare from Tony

"Don't worry I already called his parents."

The class just left it at that. They were intimidated and did not want to get on the Avengers bad side.

"So on with the tour? " Steve asked grinning as he gestured to the hallway


	4. Embarrassed by the Avengers

The class followed Steve down the hallway as the rest of the Avengers fall in the back of the group

A familiar figure dropped down from somewhere above that I didn't see knowing him probably a ventilation shaft. He smiled and proceeded to ask in a baby voice really loudly, "oh did po baby petie forget to wash his loundry? "

I was confused until I saw a big pile of laundry dumped on top me. My laundry. All on the floor of the hallway being stared at by my classmates.

My captain American underwear was painfully at the top of the pile. I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

Clint laughed at my embarrassment and then used one of his arrows like a grappling hook and retreated into the ventilation shaft.

Steve looked back at me sympathetically and shrugged.

Seething with anger and drowning in embarrassment I walked ahead determined to avoid the muffled snickers of the other students.

Finally we stopped at a lab. It was not the one I usually worked at since I usually used the high tech one on the top floor that Tony uses so it was hard to find anybody I recognized. I did recognize two people

Shuri and Bruce Banner were having an animated discussion in a corner of the room.

Motioning to Mr. Stark he causally walked over to me "what is Shuri doing here?! " I whispered

"Oh, T'challa is visiting the country to talk about international relations between Wakanda and the rest of the world"

"What?!"

"Shuri couldn't miss out on seeing her favorite American. "

No this is the worst time to see her. Yes we are good friends as I had met her last year when the Avengers took a trip to Wakanda but somehow I doubt she would have forgotten we were in the middle of a prank war. Trust me I've learned from experience the Avengers, the guardians and Shuri are the last people you want involved in a prank war. It is serious.

She slowly looked up from her conversation and noticed me. Her eyes widen in delight and she yells, "peter" Before running towards me at full speed and crushing me into a bear hug.

"Peter, I got you a present" She then whistles really loudly a small robot that comes about to her waist comes out

"No way!!! It's BB-8"

"You said it would be cool if you could really make one"

"It's beautiful"

BB-8 came towards me and started to repeatedly ram into my leg. He became increasingly more and more forceful until each time he ran into me was like a hard punch in my leg.

Then came the laser, it came out of the side of his head and aimed itself at me. I was barely able to sidestep the blast and only because of my spider sense. A hole was left in the wall behind me as luckily no one was standing behind me.

Sadly with one strategic punch I decapitated the droid. You could still see the wires inside of it flickering as it slowly died.

Shuri was just standing there bursting with laughter, "you shouldve seen the look on your face"

Mr. Stark smiled and took the opportunity, "F.R.I.D.A.Y rewind the video of Peter and freeze on peters face. "

"Yes sir"

Projected for the whole class to see was a close up of my face scrunched up in surprise. The whole class burst out laughing even Ned and MJ even though I glared at them when they did so.

Once again Clint came down from the ventilation shaft and landed in front of me this time holding out a plate of sugar cookies, "O does little baby petie want a cookie?

I grabbed a cookie and leaned into his ear "I will get you back for this"

He just smiled cocking and grapple back into the ventilation shaft as if nothing had happened. I ate my cookie as we continued the tour. What could make today worse?


	5. Mjolnir and The Child of Spider

Thor runs to the front of the tour and leads us into an empty room.

He has a big goofy grin in his face, "Midgardians! It is a pleasure to meet you" He dropped mjolnir down to the floor with a heavy thud, "now who wants to try to pick up my hammer? "

The class immediately starts to get excited and lines up around the hammer. I didn't really particularly care to try and had never done so before even though I had seen most of the Avengers struggle with it when Thor left it on the lid of the Nutella jar.

It was interesting to see the rest of the class try though, Ned kept pulling and pulling sweating more than I've ever seen him before finally giving up.

MJ was standing in the corner uninterested in the hammer. Thor walked up to her "why do you not want to try to lift the hammer? "

"I don't want to"

"Why?! "

She gave one of her infamous shrugs, "I just don't want to, " Then walked away

Thanks to my super hearing I was able to hear Thor mutter under his breath, "oh great another Nat, " Before returning his attention to the rest of the group.

The students had mostly given up trying and were standing around the room in their own separate little groups talking. Thor's voice booms out across the noise, "you haven't tried yet" He says pointing at me shoving me towards the hammer and ignoring my protests.

I shrugged and reached out to grab onto the handle expecting resistance so I tugged as hard as I could. I fell on my butt surprisingly the hammer felt as light as a paperclip in my hand. I stood up and lifted it above my head and lightning sparks started coming out of the hammer scaring my class and reminding me that they were still watching.

Thor smirked and slapped me on the back, "I TOLD YOU THE CHILD OF SPIDERS WOULD BE WORTHY" He then walked over to where Clint was standing and I saw them exchange money.

At this the class really got concerned and one of the girls who I had never seen speak up in class raised her hand, "umm Mr. Thor why did you call him child of spiders? "

"Why? Oh right midgardians refer to him as man of spiders"

"Man of spiders? Spiderman? " Asked one of the boys directing the question at me

"Oh, " I gave a nervous laugh, "did I forget to tell you I was spiderman? "

One student glared at me, "prove it. "

I jumped onto the wall and using my web shooters which I try to keep on me at all times I webbed Clint to the wall. (Revenge for earlier)

The whole class just stared at us in a shocked silence before Tony intervened, "ok tour over," He said ushering the kids out of the room while calling out, "Ned, MJ, I called your parents they said it was fine if you stay for dinner. "

All the other Avengers filed out of the room and Steve gave me a sympathetic look as left me alone with an angry MJ

As soon as they all left she started lecturing me, "how could you not tell me you're spiderman!!! " She continued lecturing at an increasingly loud volume until she was yelling at me.

Ned stood nervously in the corner of the elevator as she continued her rant, "NEXT TIME YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING THIS BIG YOU BETTER SAY SOMETHING OR-" She stopped mid threat as she noticed the elevator had been open for a while and all the Avengers were staring at us. She turned red from embarrassment and then walked into the room as if nothing had happened.

Nat walked over to me and whispered, "она мне нравится" (I like her) then walked away.

Shuri and T'challa were staying over for dinner and Ned immediately went over to talk with Shuri while MJ slumped down on the couch and got out her drawing pad.

Mr. Stark walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder in an awkward attempt to be comforting, "so kid what now?"

"I don't know but I'll figure something out"

In my peripheral vision I could see Steve talking to MJ I turned and paid attention wandering what was happening, "What are you drawing? "

"Peter"

Steve just stared at her confused

"I like to draw people in distress see" She shoved her notepad towards him and made an exaggerated frowny face

Ned walks over laughing at Steve's expression, "don't question it" Ned tells him

It feels weird to see Ned and MJ talking to the Avengers and even being in the same room it seemed like they should belong to two separate worlds but I guess those worlds we're about to come closer as people know who I am.


	6. The Press Conference

Ned and MJ had just finished eating when their parents came to get them. I waved bye to them as they took the elevator down.

The dinner had been pleasant enough as the Avengers had all been super nice having felt guilty for revealing me to my class but that didn't take away the anxiety over what was to come.

Shuri helped me clean off the plates as we put them in the dishwasher, "maybe it would be best if you embrace them knowing, " She suggested

"Mr. Stark" I yelled

"What?! Is something wrong? " Tony said rushing over to me worried

"No it's just I have an idea, " I leaned in to whisper the rest so the Avengers wouldn't hear, "since nobody has actually straight out revealed me to the world as spiderman it would be easier for me to do it? "

He straightened up and walked out of the room yelling at F.R.I.D.A.Y to make arrangements.

It was nearing 7: 30 when a limo came and drove us to a press conference.

I stood behind the stage and peeked out through the curtains to see a mob of reporters and paparazzi filling the space in front of the stage. I breathe in and out struggling to find my sense of calm as my world seemed to be crashing around me.

We had not told any of the other Avengers where we were heading but by the way we stormed out of the tower they probably knew something was up. Well some of them, some like Bruce went to sleep early, he claimed it was calming.

I looked down at my spiderman outfit and the reality of the situation and what I was about to do sunk in. I started sweating and breathing heavily when Mr. Stark came over, "don't worry kid you'll do fine, "

It's time. The people gathered here tonight have no clue as to why they are here only that when Iron Man has important news they need to be there. When I walked out covered head to toe in my spiderman suit you could hear only the shutters of cameras and confused mutterings.

I take off my mask, "I'm spiderman. "

The world stood still and silent for a moment until all hell broke loose. I could hear cameras clicking in every direction as reporters clambered to get my attention.

Mr Stark managed to quiet the crowd, "calm down one at at time, "

One of the reporters in the front raised her hand and I pointed at her, "what is your name? "

"Peter Parker" At this the reporters were encouraged to ask questions

"How old are you? "

"16"

"Where do you go to school? "

"Middleton high "

"Do you know the avengers?

Yes, I'm good friends with them. "

"Are you an avenger?"

" Um I guess so? Nothing is official yet?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? "

"Um no... "

Mr. Stark interrupted the crowd placing his hand on my shoulder "ok, that's enough questions, " He then walked away and I followed him to the limo.

The ride back to the tower was spent in an awkward silence as I just looked out the window. I can't believe I actually did that but I did and there was no going back now.

We asked into the tower and all the Avengers stared at me before running at me and hugging me in one collective group hug.

"Maybe it's better this way, " Nat suggested hopefully

I nodded and tried to act reassured knowing she was trying her best. From the opposite end of the room I could see my face on the tv. I pulled away from the group and ran to the other end of the room.

I hopped on the couch grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The screen flashed to that of a news lady talking, "Spiderman was revealed today to be none other than Peter Parker a local 16 year old high school student at midtown high-" Nothing would be the same again from now on Peter Parker and spiderman would truly be one and the same.


	7. making a sequel

**I have just posted the first chapter to a sequel to this story that goes into detail about how Peter deals with the aftermath of being discovered as spiderman. Its called, Now They Know and will be updated as much as possible. please go check it out.**


End file.
